1990 Mood Springs 400
The 1990 Mood Springs 400 is known for being race 12 in the LA Speedway. It's also known for being a race for part-time racers Haul Inngas, Brush Curber, Darren Leadfoot, and Ryan Shields. Johnny Blamer came in Kevin Racingtire's hauler with Kevin because Johnny was too scared to be towed and was crying. Chuck Armstrong wins his first race which happens to be sponsored by his sponsor. 2nd place goes to The King with Floyd Mulvihill taking 3rd with Alloy Wilson 4th and Racingtire 5th. Chick Hicks has an engine fire on lap 16, so he did not finish 6th. Stacy is unable to return to pit for Claude and so Claude only has two pitties. Rookie racer Rusty Cornfuel was sick with fever so he could not attend and was replaced by Clarkson. Billy Oilchanger has a large crash with James Robson hitting Billy into the inside wall and the hood of Oilchanger comes off completely due to the impact of inside wall. they were replaced with backup racers Henderson (making his first career start in the next race!) and Ponchy Wipeout until race 14 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Johnny Blamer sadly does not finish but does not cry because it's only a flat tire that causes his retirement and not a major accident. Kevin finishes 5th. Inngas is only part time racer to finish because Brush Curber hits into Klint Shiftright taking out Larry Smith as well on lap 165, while Shields and Leadfoot were involved in a small crash on lap 195, extending it to 202 laps, due to a green/white/checker finish. Transcript Kevin and Johnny Kevin: How are you doing Johnny we are here at Los Angeles for the Mood Springs 400. Johnny: I am actually doing fine! Thanks for taking me in your hauler Kevin. Kevin: No problem. I didn't want you to have to go from Bristol to LA in the cold dark night. Johnny: Let's hope nothing bad happens to me and you. Sick Rusty Rusty(sick): Oh no I have a fever,at least i have time to recover until tomorrow raceday right Jennifer? Jennifer(wife of Rusty): Actually Rusty race day was today. Rusty: What? WHAT? Is Clarkson replacing me? This is SO wrong! (starts coughing) Jennifer: I'm sorry Rusty, you need to rest today. The Tow Cap crew chief will tell you who won and how well Clarkson did. Rusty: I hope my fellow part time racer who is same model as me, Haul Inngas, wins. Also where's The King? Jennifer: He's not here. Rusty: NO WAY! But I will talk to him after his great finish or even win! I also want Haul and Mary here, maybe Brush and Katherine or Billy and Natalie or even all of them you know for a part time racer meetup. Chuck's first win at race sponsored by his sponsor Mood Springs and Haul's Finish Chuck: YES! YES! YES! I DID IT I (Dolphin Censor) WON! (Popeye toot) YES! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! GRAZIE! GRAZIE! Mood Springs Crew Chief: AMAZING! FANTASTIC JOB! OUR FIRST WIN SINCE '87 WHEN BENDY WON AT THE VIRGINIA 500! (Haul Team Radio) Haul: YEAH, I FINISHED THE FREAKING RACE, MAN! WOO HOO! Haul's Crew Chief: Harry, you're the best! (Harry is the real name of Haul. See 1994 Las Vegas 400.) Claude angry Claude: THAT FREAKING ALTERNATORS! Stacy is not able to pit for me for three weeks! and its all because of (Popeye toot) DON! John (new pitty) is simply not as fast! Earl Filter: I understand your anger, but Don did not mean it. Results 1. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 2. The King - 200 laps 3. Floyd Mulvihill - 200 laps 4. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps to be continued Category:Historic Races